The Life of Bellatrix Black
by Weasleyforlife
Summary: This is the story of Bellatrix Black starting when she was a little kid all the way through the death of the Potters and maybe more. Bellatrix meets some one while she's at hogwarts that might change her life forever. But might that be?


**Memory Lane**

**1** I remember way back to when I was younger. Before all of the people in my life began to change and leave me alone. I was about 6 when the memories start. I remember my mom taking me to Diagon Alley to buy robes. She had said I needed some for the dinner party that night. I stood there as the young witch stuck pins in the fabric. To begin on the fabric. It was a soft, silky material that fell loosely down to my ankles. I liked it so much because it had small flowers around the border of the robe. When we, my mom and I, walked out she knelt down and looked me in the eye and said the words I will never forget, "Bellatrix, I need you to listen to me. Your daddy loves you and I love you. Last night your father was killed on his way home. He was ambushed and caught off guard. Tonight we aren't having a dinner party. We are having a memorial service for him. Do you understand what this means Bella?" I remember choking back tears and trying to tell her I understood. I understood dad wasn't coming back ever. I didn't have a dad. I walked back to the spot where I was to disaperate with my mother. We stood there silent for a long time then finally she took my hand and we were gone.

**Fatherless Family**

**2** After my dad was killed I was determined to find out who had set my life on a completely different road. My family was different. My friends, well I didn't have any so I guess that doesn't matter. The next memory I have is sitting on my swing in the back yard a few years later watching as my sisters Narcissa and Andromeda. Sissy and Dro for short. All of part of the largest wizarding pure blood family in the world, the Black family. I sat there thinking who would hate my dad so much to kill him. Why would they kill him? As time went on I realized I would never find out. All I could do was wonder. I hopped off the swing. Sissy and Dro were have a duel with their real wands. Not their little fake ones they would play with only a few years ago. But this year was my chance to show my sisters I wasn't a little push over. This year I get to go to Hogwarts. I jumped off the swing and ran inside to see if my letter came. My sisters had already got theirs and mom had said mine was just a little late. I was totally believing her until the day before the train left and I still didn't have a letter. I started to think I didn't have one because I had been bad to my mother and Dumbledore wanted to make sure I was punished properly. For about 9 months while my sisters were at Hogwarts I was extra helpful. I made sure to brush my hair every morning, put the conditioning potion in it then braid or put it in a ponytail. I made mother and I breakfast and cleaned it up. I would feed Hydrangea the cat. Then go outside and play. By noon I would be ready for lunch. I would make us a lunch like no other and same with dinner. But still by summertime when my sisters where getting their letters mine didn't come. It never came.

**Hogwarts, A History**

**3** By this point most people would be wondering why I am a witch. Well, it's complicated. Just after my 12th birthday my mother got deathly sick. I cared for her and did everything I could. Sadly, the day Sissy and Dro went to Hogwarts mother died. Sissy and Dro had no choice but to pack me up and take me with them. For many long months I sat through classes. Borrowing an extra wand and set of books from the school. Every day I tried to look my best, tried to hide my pain. Until one day I saw something that would change my life forever. He was a boy the same age as me and after watching him for some time I realized he was in my grade. His name as I heard it was James Potter. He had black hair and perfect blue eyes and weird corky glasses. His hair was like mine. It didn't like to stay in place. There was only one problem I would have to overcome to even try to be friends with him. Sirius. Sirius Black was and is my cousin. Sirius thought I was an untamed beast. He had probably told James and Remus, which was the other boy's name, I was exactly that.

As if fate had wanted me to meet James I found him alone in the court yard. Without Remus and best of all without Sirius. I cautiously walked over. Making sure my hair wasn't flying out of the ponytail I had wrestled it into. When I reached him, he spoke to me first.

"Your Bellatrix Black aren't you?" He said with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Yes I am. But could you call me Bella instead? Also how do you know my name?" I said this trying my hardest not to smile at the fact that he knew my name.


End file.
